Strike A Pose
by SuperSexySisters
Summary: When ever i see lightning i pose because God is taking a picture of me. Just a cute one-shot of Edward and Bella. My first fanfiction so be nice! read & review!


It was just Edward and I tonight. It was a cold Friday night (date night) in September. Tonight for our date Edward had picked a simple stroll in the park. With our hands linked we just walked in a comfortable silence.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, breaking the silence.

" Oh I was just thinking about what a nice idea this was." It was the truth, but the main reason I liked it so much was because he wasn't spending money on me.

" I'm glad you like it." He replied, smiling to himself.

Just then I heard a loud rumble from the sky, thunder. Maybe I would get luck and there would be a lightning show.

As if on cue there was a crack and a strike of lightning lit up the sky. It was one of the really cool kind, the ones that have a bunch of smaller branches linked to it. I quickly let go of Edward's hand and struck a pose. Simply putting my hands on my hips and smiling at the sky.

" What was that for?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

I looked at him and I could feel my cheeks burning.

" Oh I was just posing for a picture, that's all."

" And who took the picture, love?"

" God did. That's what lighting is, the flash to his camera. If you can see the lightning, it means he's taking a picture of you." I said as if it were obvious.

" Then what's the thunder?" he asked clearly amused.

" Well it's God Laughing in happiness."  
At this he laughed and kissed my cheek.

" I love you." He murmured.

Just then another strike of lightning lit the sky. I had a better idea for this pose. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Edward's cheek while he smiled and looked up at the sky.

" What was that for?" he questioned me, looking at me with those emerald green eyes.

" I thought it would be a good picture." Blushing I mumbled suddenly embarrassed. He probably thought I was nuts.

" I like it" He said after a moment.

I looked up at him surprised.

" Really?"

"Yeah, so does this mean there is a big photo album of all the pictures he takes of you?" He asked.

This question took me off guard, I'd never thought about it.

" Yeah," I said suddenly liking the idea " so when we go to heaven we can have pictures of our life to look at. That's why I always try to look cute for the pictures,"

" You always look cute." He said with a laugh.

So naturally I blushed scarlet.

" I can't wait, I bet he got some really good pictures of you." He said, smiling to himself.

" Yours are probably better." I said under my breath.

To my surprise he laughed.

" They can't be!"

" And just why not?"

" Well love, all this time you knew he was taking pictures, so you posed and was ready for them. Where as I didn't know until just now!"  
" Well now you know. So from now on you can be ready too."

" Yep," he agreed, "now I know."

The rest of that night we spent together striking poses with each other. They were mostly silly and we often laughed at each other. I did the rockstar pose in one, in another I made my hands look like a gun pointing at him and he pretended to look shocked with his hands over his heart. A few of my favorites were when I kissed his cheek, when he picked me up by my waist and spun me around while we grinned with laughter at the sky, and when he picked me up bridal-style and kissed my temple. At the end of the night it started to rain, and the last pose we did was of him cupping my cheeks and gently kissing me in the pouring rain. This date quickly became mine and Edward's favorite.

_Exactly one year later…_

It had been one year since that memorable September night. It had become a tradition for us to pose whenever we saw lightning because we knew God was creating our photo album of us.

Again it was a stormy night and Edward and I were walking through that same park; the park that had become special to us. We were walking holding hands comfortably. When we saw the flash to God's camera. Just like a year ago we posed together creating silly photos that we would one day look at together in heaven. Or so I hoped.

After plenty of new pictures it came to be what I thought would be our last photo of the night. I had my hand over my mouth pretending to gasp. After the flash had gone off I looked to see what Edward's pose had been this time. When I saw his pose I gasped for real. He was down on one knee.

" Isabella Marie Swan I love you and all you silly crazy ideas and I don't know what I would do without them. You've become the highlight of my day and I look forward to seeing your beautiful face and hearing your crazy ideas. Which is one of the many things I adore about you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

" Yes" I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

" Yes, yes, yes!" I yelled in excitement as I threw myself in his arms.

All this time lightning was flashing, but the last picture of that night was of us smiling at each other as he slipped on my new ring.

We got married a year later on the same day in September (September 20th) and as we had children we made a new album; a family album. Whenever our family would see lightning we would play for hours coming up with new poses. Years had gone by and as our family grew bigger, so did our family album. I can't wait to look at them all one day with in heaven with my family.


End file.
